Hammerwiki:The Lost Vale
The Lost Vale or Gaen Vale is a Warhammer Onine large high level Dungeon in Avelorn. The Vale is a secret secluded area of forest (Avelorn is entirely covered in enchanted forest) where the High Elf Everqueen traditionally seeks refuge in times of trouble. The current Everqueen Alarielle has fled here due to a Dark Elf (House Uthorin and House Arkaneth) invasion of her homeland of Avelorn, only to find it has been corrupted by the forces of the Chaos God Slaanesh and the natural spirits of the Vale have turned against the Asur. Overview Lost Vale was originally the final PvE dungeon in the game, prior to the release of Land of the Dead which brought us Tomb of the Vulture Lord. In order to successfully complete this dungeon, you will need Greater Wards, which are obtained from equipping Conqueror gear, or by equipping Sentinel gear, found either in Warpblade Tunnels or Sigmar Crypts for Order, and The Bloodwrought Enclave or The Bilerot Burrow for Destruction. These wards reduce damage taken from the dungeon mobs, as well as increase damage you deal to them. Refer to the Armory section of the Tome of Knowledge for more details. The Dungeon is on a Five Day lockout timer, as compared to Warpblade, Sigmar, Bloodwrought, and Bilerot's three day lockout timers. The bosses in Lost Vale drop Darkpromise Armor, a PvE set equivalent in level and stat balance to Invader gear, although Darkpromise and other PvE sets have no renown rank requirement, and thus can be used by lower RR players. The gloves and belt of the Darkpromise set have a chance to drop from any boss in the dungeon, and the belts are "bind on equip" and can be traded. The boots are dropped by the left wing end boss, the shoulders are dropped by the right wing end boss, and the helmet drops off the second-to-last boss in the center wing. The Darkpromise chest drops off N'Kari, Keeper of Secrets, the final boss in the dungeon. In addition to Darkpromise gear, Lost Vale drops a multitude of unique weapons, with each boss having a couple of them on their loot table. The weapons were originally the best weapons available in the game before scenario weapons were added later. Now, they are approximately comparable in power to the weapons found in Tier 4 keep siege purple loot bags, and the renown rank 55 scenario weapons. The mechanics of each boss fight are unique and interesting, with very minimal rehashing of previously used mechanics from other games or encounters. Wings The Vale is divided into three wings which are further divided into sections, each section is able to be played through independently - so players can do one section one night, and do other parts of the dungeon later. Thornvale Wilds :See Lost Vale/Thornvale Wilds. Inhabited by Whitefire Spiders, once friendly who have turned against the High Elves. Blackwillow Forest :See Lost Vale/Blackwillow Forest. Inhabited by Dryads and other Forest Spirits that have been corrupted by Chaos. Palace Gardens fucking refugees suck nigga cock :See Lost Vale/Palace Gardens & Alarielle's Palace. ... Bosses Thornvale Wilds *Ahzranok *Malghor Greathorn *Horgulul *Dralel the Whitefire Matron Blackwillow Forest *Chul Earthkeeper *Larg the Devourer *Butcher Gutbeater *Gorak the Ancient *Sarthain the Worldbearer Palace Gardens & Alarielle's Palace *Zaar the Painseeker *Darkpromise Beast *Sechar the Darkpromise Chieftain *N'Kari, Keeper of Secrets Images Image:Lost_Vale_concept.jpg|The Lost Vale Image:Lost_Vale_concept_2.jpg|The Lost Vale, corrupted by Slaanesh Image:Spider_den_concept.jpg|A den of the Whitefire Spiders in Thornvale Image:Corrupted_temple_concept.jpg|A temple of Isha in the Gaen Vale, corrupted by Slaanesh. Image:Ogre_den_concept.jpg|An Ogre den in the Lost Vale External Links *Stunty Stomper: Lost Vale Impressions & Info *Stunty Stomper: Lost Vale Map Category:Warhammer Online